Memoirs of a Go Player
by Laziness Incarnate
Summary: The diary of Touya Akira. That is, if Touya Akira were a crazy stalker.
1. Chapter 1

**Memoirs of a Go Player**

_June 12_

Today I caught Waya-san hanging all over Shindou again. They had their arms around each other's shoulders and everything. I suppose that's how other boys my age act but I still had to get Shindou away from there. So I told him that his yose technique in his last game had been horrible (it really was) and he left Waya-san just like that to play a game with me. Waya-san gave me a dirty look but what else is new.

Oh, and I made it to the semi-finals of the Gosei tournament today.

* * *

_June 17_

Shindou mentioned that he played a game with Yashiro last week when he was in town. Why wasn't I invited? Obviously because Yashiro was making his move.

Damn Yashiro and his first-hand tengens.

* * *

_June 20_

Bad day today. Shindou and I were watching a game between Isumi 2-dan and Ashiwara-san when Shindou started bragging about how Isumi-san passed the pro exam without a single loss. I pointed out that I could have done the same if not for...certain distractions. Then Isumi-san played an unusual hand (unusual for him; his play is pretty predictable) and Shindou kept saying about how great the move was. I told him black was being too aggressive and white would reverse things in the next five hands and Shindou _insisted_ on arguing with me about it, but we never saw what happened because we got thrown out of the Go Institute. They told us to get a room. I don't see why they didn't just let us go to a different room in the Institute if that was their intention. There are lots of spare rooms.

I have never been so humiliated in my life, although that time last week when Ichikawa-san almost threw us out of _my father's_ Go parlour was almost as bad. Oh well, it was probably for the best. Wouldn't want Shindou slobbering over Isumi-san too much. Or Ashiwara-san for that matter.

* * *

_June 21_

I wish Kuwabara-sensei weren't so chummy with Shindou. My feelings aside, it's just creepy.

* * *

_July 2_

Ogata-sensei asked Shindou for a private match. At his apartment. Where he keeps his good sake. And Shindou agreed. _Right in front of me_.

I'm bringing my binoculars tonight.

* * *

_July 3_

All I could see was that they played a few speed games in the living room before they went into the kitchen for dinner. They didn't come out again after that.

I think Ogata-sensei might have been playing his Prince CD. Curse him.

* * *

_July 9_

Ko Yong-Ha emailed me again about you-know-who's phone number. Obviously my junk mail filter isn't working properly.

Qualified for the Meijin league today. I'll get that title from Ogata-sensei if it's the last thing I do before seducing Shindou.

* * *

_July 15_

Father's back from China. The first thing he asked about was whether I could set up a match with Shindou for him.

Not you too, father. I'm starting to feel like a pimp.

* * *

_July 15_

I don't think I have to worry about Shindou's insei friends anymore. I caught Waya-san and Isumi-san making out in the Room of Profound Darkness.

* * *

_July 16_

Why do people have so little respect for the sanctity of the Institute nowadays?

Ochi was doing his tapping routine in a bathroom stall as usual (he lost to Kadowaki 2-dan) but he didn't lock the door properly and anyone could see inside. When I came in he was doing something indecent in there. I guess the tapping was to cover up the noise? I tried to find out if he was thinking of Shindou while he was doing it but he just slammed the door on me.

Insei are like cockroaches. Just when you think you've gotten rid of them...

* * *

_July 21_

Ichakawa-san interrupted our game today to ask Shindou if he has a girlfriend. I wish Ichikawa-san would find someone her own age. Shindou said he doesn't have a girlfriend but he was blushing.

This bears investigation.

* * *

_July 23_

After some prompting, Shindou's mother mentioned an old friend of Shindou's named Fujisaki Akari who lives just a couple of blocks away from his house. I think I remember meeting her once or twice at Haze. Pretty girl. Damn it.

I found her address in the phone book and I'll be paying a short visit tomorrow. At least, I think it's her address. There are a few Fujisaki households in the area. Why does Shindou have to know so many people? This is getting to be a lot of work.

* * *

_July 24_

Fujisaki said the one Shindou likes is _me_?

* * *

_July 25_

Shindou said the one he likes is _me_!

But I didn't get to ask him if he meant it the way I think he meant it because he ran away as usual. He is such an elusive mystery. Will I never be able to unravel Shindou Hikaru's secrets?

I got eliminated from the Mejin league today.

* * *

_July 31_

I told Shindou I like him back.

Then I beat him by eight and a half moku playing white. He broke up with me on the spot but later on he phoned to say he was sorry.

Winner: me!

Except I still have to find out what went on between Shindou and Ogata-sensei.

- End -


	2. Chapter 2

**Memoirs of a Go Player  
Part 2**

_June 7_

Played Yashiro today. Was looking forward to a first-hand tengen or better yet a 5-5, but he just gave me some line about "not being ready for that stage yet." The hell? What's a guy got to do to get a little action around here?

My favourite yellow boxers still haven't shown up. Who would steal my dirty yellow No. 5 underwear with my sweat all over it? It's not like the old farts at Touya's salon would want that kind of thing, right? Then again, they're always panting after "young Touya-sensei"...okay, now my mind is going to bad places.

* * *

_June 12_

Touya made it to the Gosei semi-finals. Bully for him. He just _had _to brag about it right after I lost to him in a really close game! Damn it damn it damn it he makes me so mad sometimes and my hand would have worked except (I hate to admit it) Touya out-read me. Damn it.

* * *

_June 14_

Beat Ochi today by 6.5 moku, yeah! Though it was only a practice game. Waya was all jealous because he lost to Ochi last week in a real match. He said something weird about not wanting to win because he kept thinking about what Ochi does when he loses. I said you mean how he consoles himself in the bathroom? Waya said it was something like that. He's always avoiding the bathrooms at the Institute nowadays.

Whatever. He was just making excuses for losing.

* * *

_June 15_

If anyone ever picked up this journal and started reading they'd probably think I'm from an insane asylum the way I keep mentioning the Institute. Just to set the record straight: it's the _Japanese Go Institute_ not an insane asylum (though sometimes I wonder if they're the same thing).

Waya said he thought he saw someone tailing me today but I think he's just paranoid about his match against Isumi-san next week. Got to make daddy proud and all.

* * *

_June 17_

Sometimes Touya looks _way _too pretty to be a boy. When he uses chopsticks I always think he's going to put them in his hair or something, he holds them all delicate-like. Weirdo.

* * *

_June 20_

Touya is such a weirdo. Have I mentioned that lately? Well, here it is. TOUYA AKIRA IS A FREAKING WEIRDO.

I was trying to encourage Isumi-san when he was playing against Ashiwara-san and Touya was all like he's gonna LOSE LOSE LOSE. I know Ashiwara-san's in his study group but LIGHTEN UP A LITTLE. And then he kept yelling so much that we got kicked out of the Institute! It was worse than when Ichikawa-san almost threw us out last week.

But I bet Touya was more embarrased than me. Serves him right.

* * *

_June 21_

Kuwabara-san, just _go away_.

* * *

_July 2_

Ogata-san, just _go away_.

That said, I accepted his invitation to his apartment for "Go-related activities." Who is he kidding? At least I'll get his good sake.

I still can't believe I agreed to go. I'm such an idiot, I'll do anything to piss Touya off. It was almost worth it, his face was starting to look as green as his hair.

* * *

_July 3_

So much for "Go-related activities." Ogata-cheap-bastard-san gave me cheap beer while he chugged the expensive stuff. At least I got to beat him. At Go, that is. He kept asking if I know whether Ashiwara-san likes him. Or he might have been saying Kuwabara-san, I couldn't really tell, I was pretty sloshed by that point and he was playing his Prince CD too loud.

I kept getting this creepy feeling of being watched, but Ogata-san said that it was probably just the old lady who lives in the next building over. Apparently she likes to spy on him. Ick.

* * *

_July 4_

Mom was saying she thinks she saw an intruder with binoculars in the trees again. Ha ha, kind of like the old lady who spies on Ogata-san.

Mom also keeps saying that my underwear is going missing off the clothesline but I think she just wants some excitement in her life. I should buy her a dog or something, she needs more to do.

* * *

_July 5_

I keep getting this itchy feeling at the back of my neck. I hope I'm not getting a rash.

* * *

_July 6_

You know what I noticed about Kurata-san and Waya? They both have pretty good instincts but they're about as dense as a pile of bricks. Kind of like mindless wild animals or something...well, I'm probably being too hard on Waya.

Anyway, Waya and Isumi-san finally admitted their undying love for one another today. Same old, same old.

* * *

_July 15_

Isumi-san and Waya should stop making out in the Room of Profound Darkness. There _are _cameras in there. Wonder if they're into that kind of stuff. Don't really want to know. I'm not gonna be able to play matches in there if they keep doing that.

And I've got to stop agreeing to stand on guard for them. I'm starting to feel like a pimp. Or at least a third wheel.

* * *

_July 21_

Ichikawa-san, just _go away._

* * *

_July 23_

OH MY GOD. TOUYA WAS WEARING CLOTHES THAT ACTUALLY MATCHED TODAY. NO WONDER HE LOOKED SO CRANKY.

* * *

_July 24_

Crud, Touya's back to normal.

* * *

_July 25_

TOUYA IS SUCH A PUTZ.

Where the hell does he get off _accosting _me in the _middle of the goddamn lunch room _in front of everyone and demanding what my feelings toward him are? This is just like how he used to pop up out of nowhere at Haze.

I'm gonna talk to Akari tomorrow about why the_ hell_ she was talking to Touya about my love life.

* * *

_July 26_

Akari said the one Touya likes is _me_?

Stupid Touya is playing in the Meijin league so I couldn't get to him today.

* * *

_July 27_

God he has a busy schedule. I'll talk to him tomorrow.

* * *

_July 29_

It's weird, Touya is usually popping up all over the place when I don't want him to and now I can't find him at all.

* * *

_July 31_

Touya told me he likes me back. He told me he likes me back!

Um, does this mean we're dating? I think it does. I kind of broke up with him when he insulted me after I lost a game to him, but then I called him later to let him apologize. So I think we're dating.

Winner: me!

Now, if only I could find my yellow boxer shorts.

- End -


End file.
